Vidas y Deseos
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: Suplicando que les guste jeje..Una miko ha despertado y esta cambiara la vida de InuYasha y tambien de una persona que no lo espera


DarkSerenety: aqui de nuevo intentando y esperando que les guste este fic, tenia ganas te publicarlo

* * *

La lluvia caia sin parar, los animales del bosque buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse en cambio una silueta no hacia lo mismo, este silueta caminaba y se dejaba mojar por la lluvia, quien la viera diria que era un alma en pena y era casi lo que era, un alma en pena buscando aquien proteger con sus poderes sagrados, todo por la promesa hecha a su señor, en la noche no se hizo esperar los truenos y relampagos, la silueta levanto el rostro, la luz del relampago dejo ver su rostro mojado por la lluvia era una chica de facciones delicadas, sus ojos azules tales como su cabello azul oscuro, lo tenia tomado en una coleta de caballo con un pequeño detalle de oro, de repente se escucharon pasos, la chica junto con otro relampago desaparecio del bosque.

Mientras en otro lado Totousai y Myoga platicaban mientras tomaban un te caliente junto con la lluvia que caia afuera, los dos platicaban acerca de su señor y de sus dos unicos hijos, era simple saber que su señor quisiera que los dos hijos fueran unidos y pelearan contra algun enemigo pero no fue asi como el destino lo decidio, los dos hablaron de la muerte de su señor y de los sirvientes que siempre han estado a su servicio a pesar de su muerte, aunque en esos recuerdos les llego uno muy especial, una miko que siempre esta al servicio de su señor y solo era conocida por tres sirvientes mas, ellos dos y Saya, el nombre de la miko era Miyu, siempre le sonreia aquien estuviera frente a ella, le deseaba lo mejor y ayudaba al necesitado, aunque sus facciones decian otra cosa en ocasiones serias, como si la hubieran combocado la chica mencionada aparecio en la entrada causando que los dos tiraran el te de la mesa y se levantaran, la miko se acerco a ellos.

-El tiempo ha terminado, el deseo de mi señor no se ha cumplido ¿Verdad- dijo la miko sin dejar de mirar a los dos que estaban frente a ella, Myoga se acerco a ella y probo algo de su sangre causando que Miyu lo aplastara y cayera en su mano -Nunca cambiaras Myoga-

-Miyu! niña como es que...- dijo Totousai observandola, Miyu also la mirada y le sonrio a Totousai el cual se embelezo con tal sonrisa como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, Miyu se sento junto a los dos sirvientes mas y comenzo su relato.

-No lo se, solo desperte de nuevo, mi alma debia estar protegiendo a mi joven InuYasha no aqui- dijo la joven miko pensativa, los dos sirvientes se miraron y le sonrieron esperando mejorar su estado de animo -Lo bueno esque podre cumplir mejor la promesa de mi señor, podre proteger a su hijo como me hizo prometerle- Miyu se levanto y miro el cielo, recordo el dia donde le prometio a su señor cuidar a su hijo de todo peligro que tuviera a su alrededor, pero con el conjuro que hicieron para que ella durmiera ante la muerte de su señor se hizo presente y se lo impidio, como buena miko logro hacer que su alma vagara cuidando a el joven InuYasha de todo peligro. Otro dia no se hizo esperar y el sol salio en el Sengoku iluminando todo a su alrededor, todos los que se habian refujiado de la lluvia salian de nuevo continuando con su camino uno de ellos era el grupo de InuYasha que continuaba en su interminable busqueda de los fragmentos de shikon junto con Naraku el enemigo que habia desaparecido otra vez, el equipo caminaba animados por un nuevo dia ya que despues de una interminable lluvia los habia detenido en su busqueda y la estraña actitud de InuYasha al salir corriendo al bosque a altas horas de la noche y regresar como si nada.

¿InuYasha que buscabas ayer en la noche- pregunto el pequeño y travieso Shippo que se encontraba al lado de Miroku

-Que te importa chaparro- le contesto con su tipico humor el semidemonio, todos se miraron entre si todos pensaban que se trataba de la miko kikyo.

¿No se trataba de la señorita Kikyo verdad InuYasha- pregunto Miroku esperando la respuesta ante la mirada de todos.

-No..no se trataba de ella- antes de que le preguntaran otra cosa frente a ellos aparecio Totousai junto con una chica desconocida para ellos, la chica vestia traje de miko sencillo de color azul oscuro, la chica junto con Totousai se acercaron a InuYasha y lo observaron.

-La misma imagen de tu madre...- dijo la chica lo que llamo la atencion de InuYasha, todos se miraron y se acercaron a ellos.

¿Quien eres tu- pregunto con re-celo Aome observando a la chica que resulto ser Miyu, Miyu observo con mas detenimiento a InuYasha y le sonrio a todos, su sonrisa los dejo sin palabras no sabian que les ocurria.

-Mi nombre es Miyu, soy una sirviente mas de tu padre InuYasha, soy una fiel servidora del señor Inu-Taishio- dijo Miyu haciendo una pequeña reverencia Totousai junto con los demas se sentaron y escucharon todo el relato de Miyu donde les contaba todo sobre ella y sus servicios al padre de InuYasha -Yo fui entrenada en un templo muy especial que esta al norte del Sengoku y esta protegido por un campo muy especial y solo los alumnos saben como quitarlos, seria fantastico que conocieran ese templo y a los que vivieron conmigo en el- dijo guardando su dulce sonrisa y mostrando una tristeza notable ante todos, Aome y Sango se levantaron y la observaron las dos le sonrieron causando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras en otro lugar tres chicos caminaban por el bosque todos cansados, una batalla por salvar sus vidas fue lo que los cansaba, que batalla era, correr de un demonio de mal caracter junto con otro demonio tras de ellos, los tres gritando a todo pulmon y todo lo que les paso fue por un capricho de ellos, por estar en unos dominos que no eran los que ellos conocian, dos chicas y un chicos eran los tres chicos que se salvaron por usar sus poderes, una de las dos chicas permanecia seria y tranquila aunque su respiracion decia otra cosa, la chica de tez blanca y ojos rojos, sus cabellos eran largos y plateados, su ropa blanca, casi un kimono pero no lo era, largo por atras y adelante no, tenia unas largas y casi medias que le llegaban hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, un moño morado adornaba su estomago y su cabello adornado por un simple liston morado, su nombre era Yuki, la chica que estaba a su lado derecho de tez morena y ojos verdes esmeraldas, con una pequeña esmeralda en su frente como en sus dos manos, su cabello casi rojo largo como el de su amiga, su ropa era conformada por una blusa sin hombreras color blanca con detalles amarillos, un pantalon naranja con un liston blanco algo grueso y en el centro de este otra esmeralda, en los hombros llevaba de cada lado el incio de dos listones mas gruesos que el anterior que cubrian toda su espalda, sus zapatos eran blancos, su nombre era Suki, el chico que estaba tratando de respirar frente a ellas era de tez blanca, sus ojos eran azul oscuro pero su cabello azul claro, era como sus dos amigas serio y tranquilo, su ropa era azul pero de diferentes tonalidades, pantalon blanco, zapatos azules oscuros, guantes blancos y una gabardina azul de dos tonalidades, su nombre era Kain los tres habian estado corriendo por mas de una hora pero juntaron sus poderes para escapar lo mas lejos que podian del demonio.

-Desearia ver a la bella Miyu- dijo Kain suspirando por la miko que estaba presente en su mente, las dos chicas se miraron y le lanzaron algunas frutas que se encontraban cerca -oigan! que les pasa-

-Oh nada en realidad Kain, solo que sueñas a lo tonto- dijo su amiga Yuki que se levantaba de su lugar junto con Suki

-De seguro ella ya esta muerta, han pasado miles de años desde nuestro ultimo encuentro con ella Kain- dijo su amiga Suki con tristeza en la voz

-Suki...no te pongas sentimental, Miyu de seguro encontro a quien amar y formar su familia, pero nosotros tuvimos suerte de que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se sellaran completamente para sobrevivir- decia Yuki con su voz de tranquilidad, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo extrañaba a su amiga Miyu, pero algo les decia que la volverian a ver muy pronto, los tres escucharon pasos y se juntaron cuando voltearon volvieron a ver al mismo demonio, los tres volvieron a correr por su vida

-Te odio Suki! todo por tu culpa- gritaba Kain al correr por todo el bosque y saltando para salvar su vida del demonio, Suki queria una fruta pero exactamente queria una fruta del territorio del demonio, los tres corrieron lo mas que pudieron y cayeron frente al grupo de InuYasha y Miyu, Miyu asustada se levanto de donde estaba y observo a los tres chicos.

¿Chicos?...¿Yuki, Kain, Suki- pregunto Miyu antes de ver el rostro de sus tres amigos sorprendidos, los tres chicos se levantaron y la observaron sorprendidos.

-Miyu- gritaron los tres chicos abrazandola.


End file.
